Midnight Caller
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Snape frequents a brothel in Hogsmeade. He wasn't expecting this particular Caller. *Contains biting!* Rating just to be safe but there's nothing too explicit.


A/N: This came out of nowhere. It was inspired by a mixture of Lady Gaga music videos and junk food hallucinations. I don't own anything of course. Hope you enjoy.

Snape sat at his desk awaiting his caller. He was grading papers for his advanced potions class. More specifically Hermione Granger's paper, he was absolutely disgusted in the text book drabble of precise perfection that was scratched into the parchment. Sneering he put the grading quill down as a knock came at the door.

He got up and answered the door to his dungeon room, the perfect atmosphere for this kind of visitor. The young woman was cloaked completely, with the hood hiding her face in shadows; even in the loose fitting cloak he could tell she had the body worthy of a Goddess. "Come in." He smirked.

She nodded and sauntered into the glumly lit room. "Do you have the money?"

Snape put his arms around her and buried his face into her neck, "Discussing money is a bit of a turnoff Love."

The woman shifted away from him and held out her hand, "Strict orders, get the goods before giving the goods." She huffed. "And… I'm not your 'Love.'"

"I'll call you whatever I want, I'm paying good money. Here, wouldn't want to make Madame angry," Snape rolled his eyes and tossed a sack of coins at her, "Happy?"

"What do you think?" Sarcasm dripped from the young woman's voice and Snape felt guilty for a split second before his lower regions screamed at their neglect.

"Do you do… specialties?" He asked, leaning against his desk.

"What? Like fantasies?" She snorted, "I suppose you want me to pretend I'm a naughty little school girl here for a detention… am I right _Professor_?"

"Absolutely not… I have no sorted fantasies; I… have a different kind of preference." Snape walked over to her and tugged at the strings of her cloak, it fell to reveal her lace clad body; her face was masked in a small white piece of cloth. They usually were at this particular brothel, it was their gimmick. "I have a fetish of sorts." He grabbed her jaw tenderly and turned her face from side to side, "Smile."

The girl obliged, she was used to all sorts of perverts, "What's your pleasure?" She asked.

"Hmm… an exquisite smile Miss… erm. What should I call you?"

"What ever you like Sweet Stuff." She winked.

Snape rolled his eyes again, "I'll have to ask Madame to stop sending me the cheeky ones."

The girl swatted his hand away and grabbed the opening of his robes, "Are we going to get this show on the road or not?" She breathed huskily in his ear.

"Bite me." He said simply. At first the girl thought he was being facetious, but he groaned and grabbed her chin again, pushing it to his neck, "I said bite me whore." She snarled and bit into his flesh as hard as she could, she did not draw blood but there was an impression of her teeth in his neck. "Undress me… with your teeth."

She dragged her teeth across his skin to the clasp of his robe, she bit at it and it came open, looking up at him seductively she pulled at them between her teeth and they fell down to a heap on the floor. Snape grabbed her by the neck tenderly and pulled her closer to him; he ghosted his lips over her jaw and placed a light kiss behind her ear. "You smell lovely."

"It's my job."

Snape smoothed his hands over the lace corset and began to untie the strings, "I'm going to lie down, and you are going to bite me, got it? Don't worry about drawing blood… I like that." He smirked into her neck, "I'll show you." He whispered before biting down on her neck hard, she sucked in air at the pain, but almost instantaneously the pain turned to pleasure and a moan escaped her lips. "Yes… exactly like that."

She nodded her head, he lay down on the bed and she positioned herself over his chest. Kneeling down she placed soft kisses down his neck and to his chest, biting down when he was least expecting it, hard.

A satisfied moan escaped the professor's lips as he bucked up toward her, "Again!"

The young prostitute obliged, biting him as hard as she could around his nipple. The spot began to bleed and she licked it up. Moving lower she left a trail of small bites, each one leaving a hint of a bruise.

Snape moaned in obvious ecstasy, "Oh Hermione…."

She looked up questioningly for a split second before continuing her ministrations. She reached his belt buckle and sat up to undo it. "No." He swatted her hand away, "You were instructed to bite me, and only bite me." He sat up and grabbed his robes, shrugging them on. "You're dismissed."

"Are you sure? You paid for the whole night." She sat up but did not move. "I haven't even undressed."

"I said you were dismissed." He growled.

She got up and put her cloak back on, heading toward the door. Before she opened the door she turned back to him. "How did you know?" The girl asked.

Snape crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, "Know what?"

She lifted her hand to her face, pulling up the mask, "My name."

"Miss… Miss Granger? But… But—"

Hermione placed a hand on his chest, "Don't worry. It will be our little secret."

"But… you're a student… I—" Snape ran his hand through his enormously greasy hair, "How could I—"

"You didn't know… that's the whole point of the mask." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Miss Granger, how did you… how did you get into this sort of thing?"

Hermione smiled before sitting down on his couch, "Would you like to talk Professor?"

"I'd like to know how the bloody hell my student became a prostitute, you're the smartest witch I've seen in all my years, I don't understand how you could… how you could do this to yourself!"

"I am not doing anything to myself Professor, I am an escort because I haven't had a boyfriend since Viktor Krum, I'm not complaining, he was a rather handsome boy. But, no one sees me as a sexual Goddess; I am the frumpy Gryffindor bookworm who is a stuck up know-it-all to most boys at Hogwarts. I just… I just wanted to feel sexy."

"And that's when Madame came along I presume?" Snape looked angry.

"Yes… she stopped me in Diagon Alley right before sixth year."

"Granger… you do realize this is the complete opposite of what you were trying to accomplish… you have more self esteem issues now then when you started."

Hermione stood up, "I'll be going now. I trust you'll keep this to yourself?"

Snape's face turned red and he grimaced, "Of... Of course! I—"

"I realize it is your own reputation you are protecting, but I appreciate it none the less. Goodnight Professor." Hermione put her cloak back on and tucked the mask into her pocket; she went to the prefect's bathroom for a soak before walking back to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered it was completely empty, exactly how she hoped it would be. She climbed up the girl's dormitory and fell into bed.


End file.
